


С Днём Рождения, Сириус!

by helkarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: Сириус попал в Азкабан незадолго до своего 22 Дня Рождения. А даже тем, кто похоронен заживо, положены какие-то подарки, ведь так?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	С Днём Рождения, Сириус!

В Азкабане со снами сложно. Даже если и удаётся на время отключиться от окружающей действительности, то получаешь лишь простое чёрное беспамятство или же лихорадочные кошмары. В собачьем облике полегче, сон приходит рваными кусками, позволяя убивать время, и, если не думать, что убивать его придётся до самой смерти - терпимо.

Но сегодня что-то идет не так, и Сириус вдруг проваливается во вполне себе человеческий сон. Тёплый, светлый, пришедший из прошлой жизни. Он лежит на пушистом ковре перед камином, то человеком, то псом, а рядом живой Джеймс, болтающий без умолку, и Ремус, настоящий, живой, ещё доверяющий ему Ремус, его спокойная улыбка и усталый взгляд, и Лили с ребёнком на руках. Гарри, Гарри, маленький крестник, уже пытающийся что-то лепетать, маленькое солнышко, хоть он-то возможно - живой?...

\- Что-то ты молчаливый сегодня, Бродяга, - Джеймс треплет друга по волосам, а Сириус просто не знает, что ответить, чтобы не развеять это волшебное наваждение, не превратить его в очередной пропитанный смертью кошмар. Не то, чтобы он давно не видел этот дом. Видел всякий раз, когда дементоры подходили к его камере в несчастливый момент не собачьего облика. И, казалось, теперь этот дом нельзя было представить иначе, нежели разрушенным, мёртвым, с двумя телами на полу и вечно плачущим ребёнком. Но нет, оказывается даже самое страшное воспоминание можно отогнать и вспомнить как было до.

\- Гарри скучал по тебе, - вторит мужу Лили, улыбаясь. - Может, покатаешь его снова? А то он на кошке в твоё отсутствие пытается, она уже не знает, куда от него спрятаться.

\- Покатаю, - всё же выдавливает из себя Сириус. Улыбается криво, боится закрыть глаза, чтобы, открыв, не увидеть лишь трупы.

\- Надо бы к Рождеству всем Орденом собраться, отпраздновать, - продолжает вещать Джеймс. - В конце концов, одна семья уже, не по крови так по оружию!

\- Не до праздников сейчас, - качает головой Ремус, и Сириус всё же фыркает.

\- Зануда, это же один день!

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Рем смягчается, чуть улыбается уголками губ.

\- Вот что с тобой делать, Бродяга, никакой осторожности.

\- Ну так гриффиндор же, имели мы в виду эту осторожность! - смеется Джеймс, и Лили тут же шикает:

\- Не при ребёнке! - а после передаёт мальчика на руки Сириусу. - Последишь немного? Я схожу за печеньем.

С кухни действительно тянет ароматом имбирной выпечки. Гарри смеется и тянет ручки к крёстному - уже выучился обниматься. Сердце начинает биться всё тяжелее - ведь чем дальше, тем больнее будет смотреть на разрушение этого мирка.

\- Нам всем надо развеяться, и то верно, - тихо произносит Джеймс. - Сам на себя не похож, Бродяга, я уж не знаю, что сказануть, чтоб тебя вернуть.

Сириус вскидывает голову, и с губ уже готово сорваться "это я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы вернуть тебя", но слова так и застывают не произнесённые, ведь даже у гриффиндорской храбрости есть свой предел.

\- Давай перекинусь и покатаем твоего героя, - вместо этого тянет Сириус, и Гарри радостно взвизгивает.

\- Абачка!

Сновидение длится до боли долго - но при этом столь же до боли скоротечно, потому что никакая магия не позволит навсегда уйти от реальности. Постепенно тепло, запахи, любимые люди вокруг - всё развеивается, однако осунувшееся лицо уснувшего узника остаётся безмятежным. Питер Петтигрю наконец опускает палочку и его патронус устало юркает в рукав мантии. Дементоры ещё не скоро вернутся к этой камере, а значит, у Блэка будет немного времени передохнуть. Кто ж виноват, что никаких других вариантов уже нет.

Питер вздыхает на пронизывающем ветру и в последний раз касается волос бывшего друга.

\- С Днём Рождения, Сириус, - тихо произносит он. - Я ещё вернусь.

И это, конечно же, ложь.


End file.
